A vehicle steering wheel is typically attached to a vehicle steering column by a splined connection. The splined connection non-rotatably attaches the steering wheel to the steering column and transmits torque from the steering wheel to the steering column. The steering wheel is also typically attached to the steering column to prevent relative axial movement between the steering wheel and the steering column. Usually, a nut is screwed onto a threaded extension located on the end of the steering column. The nut is normally accessed through the center of the steering wheel.
Certain steering wheel configurations, however, particularly those with an integrated (or non-removable) air bag cover, prevent access to the top of the steering column through the center of the steering wheel.